Receuil de OneShot Junjou Romantica
by assilem12
Summary: Série de One-Shot sur les Romantica, les Egoïste et les Terroristes! Venez voir ;


**Ohayo mina ^.^**

**Ici sera un recueil de One-Shot (Ou Tow-Shot)**

**Alors bonne lecture à toute et à tous ;)**

**1.**

**Titre : Suki**

**Couple: Usagi/Misaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Auteur: assilem12**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.**

**Raiting: T**

**Résumé: Misaki s'ouvre enfin à Usagi. L'histoire ce situe après les deux saisons de l'anime.**

**C'est un peu guimauve et tout, mais soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic sur Junjou Romantica (Et sur le Yaoi, même si j'ai lu plusieurs fictions .).**

* * *

**Pov Usagi**

Mon père à enfin, plus ou moins, accepter notre relation... Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne veux plus que Misaki souffre à cause de moi. Que dois-je faire ? Le quitter ? Mauvaise idée. L'enfermer quelque part loin du monde extérieur et le garder juste pour moi pendant quelque temps ? Tentant, mais je ne pense pas que Misaki apprécierait.

Je n'arrive même plus la finir mon livre tellement je m'inquiète pour lui! Je ne fais que penser à ça depuis 1 semaine. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, mais je n'arrive jamais à une solutions satisfaisante.

Misaki en à vue de toute les couleurs durant les dernières semaines, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui. Il avait l'air pourtant heureux lorsque mon père s'est incliné devant notre relation, mais il me semble tourmenté depuis quelque jours. Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

**Pov Misaki**

Une semaine que le père d'Usagi à enfin abandonné l'idée de nous...séparé, moi et Usagi-san. Je pensais que celui-ci reviendrait à la charge et qu'il...qu'il recommencerait à vivre normalement. Il n'a, cependant, pas essayer de me toucher, de me voler un baiser, de me dire «Je t'aime» ou de dire mon nom en chuchotant dans le creux de mon oreille doucement...

Au début, je trouvais ça reposant. J'avais le temps de me remettre de mes émotions et tout, mais là... Je m'ennuie de lui, je veux qu'il recommence à...à être normal. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il devait ce concentrer uniquement sur le «sujet». Il m'inquiète.

Je sais que ça peux sembler égoïste de ma part et...et extrêmement gênant, mais je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me fasse l'amour sans retenue. Je veux qu'il me dises «Je t'aime».

Je prépare présentement le dîner présentement et si rien ne se produit je...je...ce sera moi qui ferai le premier pas. Je...Je vais enfin lui dire! Dans quelque minutes, il va sortir de sa chambre et il viendra manger avec moi.

**Pov. Normal**

L'heure de dîner venu, le repas était près et d'ici quelque secondes Akihiko allait émerger de sa chambre. Misaki ce préparait mentalement à ce qu'il allait se passer. Son coeur se mit à battre rapidement lorsque l'aiguille de l'horloge approchait du 12. Dans 5,4,3,2,1...1 ? Rien ne se passe pas de Usagi qui sort mort de fatigue.

«Il n'a pas du voir le temps passer», se dit Misaki tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son amant.

Il s'approcha de la porte et cogna trois cous. Un onomatopée affirmatif ce fit entendre et le brun entra de la chambre.

- Le dîner est près Usagi-san. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Oh ? C'est déjà l'heure ?

Choque du côté de Misaki. Usagi-san avait oublié. Il ne va vraiment pas bien, il n'a rien tenté, pas un seul mouvement déplacé, pas un seul regard brûlant, pas un seul mot gênant. Voyant la réaction de Misaki, Akihiko lança:

- Qu'y a-t-il Misaki ?

- Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu ne crois pas ?, s'énerva Misaki.

- Je..Je ne comprend pas, répondit Usagi étonner du comportement du plus jeune.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu ne parles presque plus, tu ne m'embrasses plus, tu ne me dis plus «Je t'aime», tu n'as même pas essayer de me toucher et tu me dis que tu ne comprends pas ? C'est moi qui ne te comprend pas Usagi-san, lui dit-il en lui empoigna le haut de la chemise et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens cherchant une réponse. Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

Akihiko le regarda avec étonnement, son Misaki allait bien, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il tenait à lui, il s'ennuyait de lui. Le brun ne l'avait pas dit dans ses mots là, mais il savait que s'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Il comprit qu'il s'était torturé l'esprit pour rien. Son amant resterait avec lui coûte que coûte, de gré ou de force, mais que, pour l'instant, il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait simplement apprécier les moments passés avec Misaki. Rien de plus rien de moins.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père, c'est ça ? demanda le plus jeune. Je resterai toujours avec toi Usagi-san! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que...Parce que...Je t'aime Usagi-san! finit-il en embrassant tendrement le chatain.

Akihiko cru mourir en sentant les douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait dit «Je t'aime», il pourrait mourir heureux! Il répondit au baiser et demanda l'accès au plus jeune. S'en suivie d'un baiser passionné reflettant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

Quand il repensa à la scènes qui venait de se produire, Misaki rivalisa immédiatement avec les tomates et il ferma les yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux, Misaki, dit la voix rauque de son amant.

Le brun sentit son coeur rater un battement, il ouvrit lentement les yeux puis remonta le regard vers les yeux de son amant. Son coeur battant la chamade, il retrouvait enfin celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Je t'aime Misaki.

Suite à cette déclaration, on entendit un grondement sourd provenant du ventre d'Usagi. Celui-ci se mit à rougir un peu, comment son ventre pouvait briser ce doux moment ? Il baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose du genre: «Je crois que j'ai faim». Misaki ne pu retenir son rire plus longtemps et il s'esclaffa devant le plus tout en le tirant par la chemise jusqu'à la cuisine. Akihiko sourit et s'assit à table, tout avait l'air si bon, comme d'habitude.

- Mange autant que tu veux Usagi-san, je savais que tu allais avoir faim, lui dit Misaki tout sourire.

Il l'avait retrouvé, ce bon vieux sourire qui lui manquait tant. Cette atmosphère détendue qu'il

y avait lors de leur repas. Oui, cela lui avait manqué. À un point où lui même ne pouvait s'en douter avant de l'avoir vécu.

- Je suis heureux, répondit simplement le chatain.

Durant le repas tout se passa tranquillement, ils parlèrent peu appréciant le moment de réconciliation, mais s'échangeant des regards qui voulait tout dire. À la fin du repas, une fois la table débarrassée, Misaki servit un café à Usagi, il avait si l'air fatigué. L'Usami le remercia avec un sourire, attrapa la tasse et en bue la moitié d'une traite, laissant échapper quelque gouttes.

Misaki suivit du regard les gouttes glisser le long des lèvres du plus vieux, elles glissaient vers son menton et se dirigeait vers le cou remonté du châtain. Une petite boule se forma dans le bas ventre de brun, il déglutit à l'envie de les... les lécher. Il rougit en remarquant ce à quoi il pensait, pourtant c'était si...si tentant.

Usagi le vit fixer son cou avec intensité, il reprit son souffle et rabattit la tête un peu plus par en arrière laissant échapper encore quelque gouttes.

Cette fois ci Misaki ne pu se retenir, il attrapa la tasse de Akihiko la mit sur la table, maintien la tête d'Usagi avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre sur le torse musclé de son amant et lécha les gouttes de café. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, trop ensorcelé par la peau de son amant.

Usagi, quand à lui, se laissa faire docilement et frissonna de bonheur à plus reprise lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune lui lécher le cou. Il se sentait tellement bien, cette journée resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Le jour où son petit Misaki accepta enfin définitivement sa relation avec lui. Il sentit son souffle se saccader, son coeur battre la chamade, l'excitation montait en lui. Les léchouilles de Misaki devenaient des baisers, il lui aspirait la peau, montant de sa bouche à la base de son cou. Que c'était bon.

Misaki continuait sentant le coeur de son amant, son souffle rapide. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé capable de faire une telle chose. Il dressera la cravate du plus vieux et la lança par terre, il détacha les boutons de sa chemise et la fit glisser lentement sur les épaules de son amant. Il s'attaqua aux oreilles d'Usagi les mordillants, les léchant.

Puis, il embrassa chaque parties de sa machoir descendant vers son cou, puis vers ses épaules. Il les embrassa quelque instants puis lui mordit littéralement l'épaule provoquant un petit cri de sursaut de la part de son aîné. Il revient brusquement à la réalité et s'écarta d'Usagi, couchant la rougeur de ses joues avec ses mains.

-Dé..Désolé U..Usagi-san, je...je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je...Je...

Usagi était plutôt stupéfait de la tournure de la situation et en ressortait avec une sensation de...de manque. Il rebaissa sa tête, ce leva, prit le menton de Misaki entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Bon dieux qu'il aimait ce gamin! À bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement, répondit Usagi en le mettant sur son épaule

- Quoi ? Ça t'a pas suffit ? Mais...Mais attend Usagi-san!

Le châtain le jeta sur le lit, embarqua à califourchon sur le brun, le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur d'envie et dit en ricanant:

- Comme si tu en avais pas envie aussi.

Il fondit sur le brun et une nuit agitée commença. C'était un nouveau départ pour tout les deux. Ils n'oublieront jamais cette journée, ça c'est certain.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'es-ce que vous en dites?**

**Laisser moi une petite reviews ;)**

**Kissoux**


End file.
